The present invention relates to a vehicle door.
Motor vehicle doors, for motor cars as well as for trucks, as a rule comprise trim facing towards the vehicle interior. These trims accommodate an actuation lever for the door opening, which is rotatably mounted about a pivot arbor in a bearing block belonging to the door. Here, usually a peripheral gap arises in the region between the actuation lever and the trim which encompasses this.
In particular with high-quality motor vehicles, it is important that no unsatisfactory gap appearance (gap which is too large, changing gap width) between the actuation lever and connecting parts of the trim occurs.
At the same time it is a problem that due to the fact that several components are involved, usually high manufacturing tolerances are set on all the individual components, so that when combined, an unsatisfactory gap appearance may result a later stage.
To solve this problem, it is possible to form a bearing block in a shell shape (thus quasi as a separate door inner trim), which engages behind the door inner trim towards the vehicle interior. Here only a gap between the actuation lever and the directly visible surrounding bearing block is created, and on account of the shortness of the tolerance chain, the gap appearance here is simple to realise. However with this, it is a problem that a relatively “clumsy” appearance arises which results from the protrusion of the bearing shell into the vehicle interior, and this hinders a harmonic overall appearance. Furthermore it is a problem that the bearing shells need to be manufactured of a relatively strong plastic which is cost-intensive and because of great demands on the surfaces, needs to be additionally painted, and in turn higher costs arise due to this.
It is of course also possible to shape the complete door inner trim of such a high-strength plastic (such as e.g. polyamide). However even greater manufacturing costs arise on account of this.
Another solution lies in the fact that due to “rolling” gaps between the actuation lever and the connecting trim, one succeeds in these not being conspicuous, even with uneven gaps. However the problem here is that the geometries of the door trim are very greatly restricted.